To watch over me
by Alchemy student
Summary: Reupload because of bad formatting: As Applejack takes her little sister home, she reflects on how well she has been watching over the little filly. At the same time, we're reminded of how others continue to watch over us, to care for us. Through the eyes of a stranger, we will see how the loved ones of the other bearers of the elements will watch over the ones that they love.


**We all need someone to watch over us**

**Whether we know it or not**

Applejack walked home from the fire swamp, smiling softly to herself as she listened to the soft snoring of the yellow filly on her back. It had been a busy day for them both, and it was about time for the little filly to sleep it off. The orange mare couldn't be prouder of the little filly on her back, being able to survive a trek through a fire swamp on her own for a few hours and managing to save the cart at the same time, "Ya certantly did a better job than Ah did when Ah was your age, Applebloom," she said, rubbing the back of the little filly.

"zzzz, please don't tell Big Mac and Granny Smith," the little filly said drowsly.

"We'll see," Applejack said, looking ahead at the looming house as it came into view. The truth of the matter was, she really had no plans to tell the older generation what Applebloom did. She would just say that Applebloom had 'fun' while alone. And it was true, Applebloom had a blast with the swamp ponies and learned some new games from them. It was a truth, not a whole truth, but a truth nonetheless.

Looking towards the barn, she watched as Rarity and Rainbow Dash began to leave with their sisters in tow, and Applejack sighed contently at the sight, "Ah guess y'all are getting a little more grown up everyday, but don't think fer a second that Ah'll ever stop watching you. That's what we big sisters do!"

**To watch over us**

**To watch us achieve our dreams.**

Rarity hummed happily to herself as she began to sew the finishing touches on the last dress for her new line. For others, sewing was a chore, but for her it was a lovely little dance between her and the needle. It was an art form and she was about to complete her masterpiece, the only thing that stopped her from finishing was the soft sound of a song from upstairs.

A smile that was the mix of pride and happiness came across the white unicorn's lips as she walked up the stairs and to her little sister's room. Opening the door just a little bit, she watched as a bright glow enveloped the room, coming from Sweetie Belle's horn. Rarity stood at the open door, just watching as her little sister continued to write a new song, singing out each lyric as she wrote it.

Rarity then opened her eyes in shock as Sweetie let out a grunt of frustration at a rhyme, unable to find one appropriate. Without her little sister noticing, the purple maned unicorn grabbed the pen with her magic and wrote a few extra lines into the notepad to help finish the song. Leaving the door open, Rarity turned and walked away so she could hear her little sister sing the finished piece. After all, she so did love having music while she worked.

**To watch over us**

**To help us overcome the odds**

Rainbow Dash led the little orange filly away from the farmhouse and away from Ponyville, just a little off the beaten path, "Come on squirt, just a little further."

"Are you sure I am going to like this surprise?" Asked Scootaloo, her eyes closed as she followed Rainbow's voice.

"Kid, it's going to be a blast!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed as they neared their destination. Once the site was in full view, Rainbow Dash turned to her little 'sister' and yelled out, "Ok kid, now!"

Scootaloo looked out before her, seeing a place full of ramps, half-pipes, and full pipes, "Wow!"

"Like it kid?" Dash asked.

"I love it!" Scootaloo exclaimed as she looked it over.

"Yep! It's your own private training course. You can practice your tricks and skills on your little scooter as much as you want without anypony getting in your way," Dash said with a confident smile.

"But, why did you make this?" Scootaloo asked, a look of worry on her face, " Is it because you don't want me under your wing anymore? You don't want to be my sister anymore?"

Dash opened her eyes in shock, " WHAT?! Of course not! I love hanging out with you, Scoots. You're best little sis a gal could ask for."

"Then why?" Scootaloo asked as she felt Rainbow Dash rubbed a comforting hoof along her head.

"Remember when I said 'maybe you'll fly and maybe you won't' this is for both of those," Dash said, smiling, "If you end up flying, then great! Just think about it, you'll be the only pegasus in the world who could not only do awesome tricks on a scooter, but in the air. And if not," she then put her cyan hoof over her little sister's shoulder, "then just imagine how awesome its going to be when you are the only pegasus in the world who can do what you do. The one who can do tricks on that scooter that would make any Wonderbolt jealous," she then tucked Scootaloo's chin, "I've seen ya, you can things on that thing that is better than most of the cadets I've seen."

"Can I do tricks just as well as you?" Scootaloo asked, looking up.

Dash held back for a moment, as if Scootaloo asked her to never fly again, this was to lower her own image of herself. But, one look at the little filly's purple eyes made her heart melt and forget her own ego for a moment, "No, kid...you do tricks on that thing, even better than me," Rainbow Dash then gave her little sister a heartfelt hug.

**Even when we have grown up and moved on**

**We need a person to watch over us**

**To guide us**

**and To love us**

"Ok Pinkie, lets carefully pull it out," an orange stallion said as he watched the pink mare before him open the oven and grab the pan.

"Sure thing, Mr. Cake!" Pinkie Pie said as she slowly pulled out the pan and laid it down on the table.

"This is a tough recipe for Pinkie Pie, only your father's mother has been able to get it done perfectly before. Pinkie might mess it up, don't look children!" Mrs. Cake said, covering her two children's eyes.

Carefully and cautiously, as if he was making sure that it was safe, Mr. Cake lifted up the cinnamon bun to his mouth and took a slow bite out of the pastry. After a few short, torturous seconds, the chef swallowed the piece in his mouth as Pinkie watched in anticipation, "MMMM! This is delicious, terrific job Pinkie!"

Pinkie's eyes shot up in pure excitement and happiness as she gave Mr. Cake a giant hug, only to be joined in the giant hug by Mrs. Cake and her two children. Pinkie Pie let out a small giggle as she was enveloped by the big congratulatory group hug. Even though she had grown up, she always appreciated being held by her...family.

**Even if we have grown up**

**We can feel someone watching over us**

**Despite the distance.**

Twilight Sparkle quietly studied the diagram of the mysterious box that she had found from the Harmony Tree. Carefully, she analyzed every single inch and contour of the box in an attempt to try to figure out what was inside or what the keys were. As she made a few last adjustments to her diagram, she heard footsteps coming from the stairs, "What is it, Spike?"

"I got a message from Shining Armor, or what he put down 'Paladin Hiro Sky."

"Really? What's it say?" Asked Twilight, drawing her attention away from the diagram and to her little dragon.

Spike coughed a little as he began

_"Dear Twily_

_Sorry that I couldn't join you and Cadence when you two went to that Starswirl convention. (Even though you both know that I have better knowledge on his shield spells and what color his coat of arms was anyday of the week) I feel bad that we always seem to miss spending quality time together and I get worried that we'll drift apart again like before the wedding. So, I rounded up the guys and we're gonna have a O&O session together. I hope you have room in your library for 3 nerds and one geeky older brother._

_Signed,_

_EMPEROR PALADIN SHINING ARMOR!"_

A big grin came to Twilight's face as she opened a nearby drawer and pulled out a small sheet of paper, "SPIKE! Clear the table and get the nachos ready, we're about to see the return of the archmage Twilina!" With a giggle Twilight quickly ran down the stairs to prepare for the

coming of her brother and friends.

**Even when we have grown up**

**and have something to watch over**

**We still need someone to watch over us**

Fluttershy began to pull the small bag of seed over to a flock of birds, making sure that it was enough for the group of birds. Flying up to the perch, she began to drop off the seeds for each of her singing choir, singing softly to herself as she did. Unknown to her, a brown serpent creature of different parts watched the scene and smiled softy. With a smirk, he waved his palm and filled the feeding stalls of the buttery pegasus's friends in an instant. Turning away, he walked away from the cottage, not hearing the soft spoken, "thank you," from the mare who he considered a friend.

**Even when we have grown up**

**And time seems to have separate us**

**We need someone to watch over us**

**To keep us safe**

**To make us feel at home**

**For Time is nothing,**

**For those who watch over us**

Celestia sat in the royal bedroom with her book open, reading her favorite part of the book. Taking the time to look next to her, she smiled at the sleeping alicorn next to her and snuggling up against her white side. A soft smile came to the solar princess's face as she extended a wing over the napping lunar princess, not wanting to wake her sister up. Taking a look back up at the clock, Celestia knew it would be time soon to have her sister raise the moon and to wake her up. But for the moment, Celestia just wanted to enjoy the feel of her sister close to her.

"Mmmm, Celestia can we stay in the forest a little longer?" Luna asked sleepily as she snuggled to her sister, burying her dark blue face into the white side of the solar queen.

"Sure, Luna," Celestia said, smiling softly as she ran her hoof through the starry mane of her sister. She sighed contently as she looked at her sleeping form, glad to just have her sister by her side once again. True, she never NEEDED to check up on Luna, but she wanted to. Just to make sure that the one most precious to her was still there, and would never leave her side again.

**To have someone watch over us**

**is a feeling that will never leave**

**through**

**Time**

**Distance**

**Age**

**Or even...**

**Death.**

Long after the night had fallen over the small apple farm, and long after the apples had all fallen asleep, Applejack walked alone on a dirt path leading away from the barn. Her travel led her to a small tree, alone on top of a hill. Making her way to the tree, Applejack laid down next to it and laid next to it, "Hey ma, pa," Applejack said, laying a cup of cider and a rose next to her, "I'm here with the monthly report, Ah'm sorry Ah was a little late with this one but, well..." Applejack chuckled as she looked up to the sky.

"Ah had to go and save the little sis from getting into trouble with a chimera. Can ya believe it? That little fillly, she actually made her way through that fire swamp all on her own, without...me. Heh," the orange mare chuckled, "guess the little filly is growning up. Soon she'll all grown up, talking about colts, wanting to get into fights, and running the farm all on her own. Ah bet," she sniffled a little, "Ah bet you would've loved to see that and how big she's gotten. Ah can still remember the day she was born and you let me hold her. She was so small, like a little flower that needed to grow and now she has and Ah...and Ah...don't know what to do." AJ whimpered.

"Ah promised to raise her and protect her like ya did with me and Big Mac, but Ah'm not ready ready for this. Ah just wasn't ready for her to grow up, Ah just wasn't ready for that little flower of mine to turn into a big strong tree. Oh Celestia Ah wish," Applejack shook her head, feeling the tears coming to her eyes, "Ah just wish you were here to help me and to watch over her. Ah try mah best, but it just gets so hard sometimes, just me and Big Mac," slowly she drunk some of her cider, "But Ah think you are still watching over her, thats why Ah came to save her in the last minute. And Ah'll always do that, because Ah'll always be watching over her...just like you do me."

"Thank you ma and pa, for letting Applejack watch over me," Applebloom said from the other side of the tree.

"Applebloom?" Applejack asked as she looked behind the tree and watched as the little filly looked up at the stars, saying her own thanks.

"Ah know that you died when I was really young and I don't really know what you looked like or acted like, but Ah think Ah can guess, because whenever Ah need to think of my ma and paw...Ah just close mah eyes and Ah see Applejack and Big Mac and Ah just of you two are like them. Caring, strong, able to take on anything, and not afraid of anything. Always ready to watch me, even when Ah don't think Ah don't need it," the little red head then smiled as she got up to walk away, "Oh! and Ah promise that Ah'll bring my friends next time! You'll love them, Ah promise!"

As Applejack watched the little filly leave, she smiled softly, "Me too, ma and pa, ah'll bring my friends and we'll have a blast together and Ah can tell them all about you two. Until next time, thanks...for watching over me."

**Because even if they are dead**

**We will still have someone to watch us.**

-Starswirl the Bearded, as he watched the graduation of his student.

****

.


End file.
